


A Throuple Of Switches

by markipwiwer



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Pillow Prince, Threesome, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Anti can’t make up his mind.





	A Throuple Of Switches

**Author's Note:**

> This is especially short because it was basically a “spare change” fic. I might do more of these in the future.

Anti grumbled, throwing a hand across his face dramatically as Dark and Wilford made out right next to him.

“Ugh. I don’t know if I wanna fuck or be fucked.”

Wilford vaguely broke away from making love to Darks face to smirk in Antis direction. Dark seemed unhappy with the break in contact and sighed.

“That’s really something you need to work out for yourself.”

“Yes! Like, for example, if I said ‘Anti, I want to ride your long, gorgeous demon cock’, how would that make you feel?”

The question Wilford posed certain made Antis cock twitch even further, but was it something he could really commit to?

“Eh, good I guess, but I don’t want to actually put in the effort of fuckin’ ye. No offence.”

Wilford giggled.

“None taken! You’re a most lovely pillow prince, after all.”

Wilford was still hovering above Dark, holding him by the hips when there was a hand palming his clothed cock. Looking down, Dark didn’t seem impressed.

“If you have a plan, say it. Otherwise, shut up and kiss me.”

Wilford practically purred, realising quickly that Dark was in something of an impatient, almost dominating mood, and he leaned down and whispered into Darks ear.

-

Anti held Wilfords hips in place as he buckled violently up into the larger man, attempting to shout as he found his release. It was difficult to moan properly though, with his mouth full of Darks cock. He couldn’t keep up his suction and just let Dark fuck his pretty mouth, drool leaking down his chin.

Wilford didn’t cum at all but he didn’t always need to, getting pounded was more of a sport for him. Anti couldn’t find it in himself to feel guilty about it, especially when Dark made a noise in warning and then Antis throat was splattered with cum.

It was rare that Antis indecisiveness actually got in the way of having an orgasm. A throuple of switches was convenient like that.


End file.
